GARAGARA SAPU?
by Ririn Cross
Summary: Mamori ngambek gara-gara sapunya dirusak Hiruma. Tapi malah hari itu juga Hiruma mengajaknya ke suatu tempat, meskipun agak marah Mamori tetap mengikutinya. sementara itu, di sisi lain ada Sena dan Suzuna yang sedang mengintai mereka berdua!


Yeah… akhirnya bisa juga ngepublish ni fanfict..^^ +jingkrak-jingkrak gaje+

Ini fanfict pertama saya di fandom Eyeshield21 sekaligus sebagai perkenalan!! Ya-ha!

Jadi maaf kalau bahasanya masih agak kacau dan alurnya campur aduk.,,

Mohon bantuannya dan salam kenal ya~…

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 bukan punya saya.. tapi punya Riichiro Inagaki-sensei dan Yuusuke Murata-sensei.. kalo punya saya ga bakal jadi manga shounen.. hehe,

Pairing : Hiruma X Mamori, Sena X Suzuna

Warning : OOCness, kata-kata kasar Hiruma, cerita yang gaje, garing, banyak miss typo, dll, dsb,…

GARA-GARA SAPU?

…Happy Reading…. ^^

Suatu hari di clubhouse Amefuto Deimon.

Bruakk..

Bunyi pintu dibanting.

"HIRUMA-KUN!!!", tiba-tiba Mamori masuk dan berteriak keras yang sukses membuat seluruh ruangan berguncang. Anggota Devilbats yang sedang berganti seragam di sana langsung syock dan menutup telinga masing-masing. Anezaki Mamori, manajer tim Amefuto Deimon Devilbats masuk dengan ekspresi penuh amarah.

"Berisik! Dasar manajer sialan bawel!", gerutu Hiruma sebal masih dengan santainya. Hiruma Youichi, Kapten tim Amefuto Deimon itupun hanya cuek tak mempedulikan.

"KAU!! KAU YANG MELAKUKAN INI KAN!!", Mamori masih dengan berteriak penuh amarah sambil menunjuk-nunjuk 'benda' yang dia bawa dan menjadi sumber masalah dalam cerita ini.

Hiruma hanya mengernyit melihat tingkah Mamori, dan segera melanjutkan kesibukannya di depan laptop kesayangannya. Membiarkan tangan-tangannya yang ramping bekerja dengan kecepatan super di keyboardnya -- dengan kata lain tidak menggubris apa yang dilakukan Mamori barusan.

Sena yang sedari tadi berdiri gemetaran kemudian menghampiri Mamori.

"Mamori-neesan… er… ada apa?", tanyanya takut-takut sembari menatap 'benda' yang dibawa Mamori itu.

Mamori yang telah bersiap membentak dengan volume lebih keras gara-gara dicuekin Hiruma langsung berbalik ke arah Sena. Dipandang oleh Mamori yang sedang marah seperti itu Sena jadi ciut dan menjauh. Sementara anggota yang lain masih sweatdrop di tempat.

Hiruma tiba-tiba bangkit dan menenteng riffle-nya lalu berteriak "Hoi bocah-bocah sialan! Waktunya latihan! Keliling lapangan 100 X dibantu (?) Cerberus! YA-HAA~!", teriak Hiruma sadis. Sambil memberondongi mereka dengan riffle-nya agar bocah-bocah itu lebih bersemangat (?)

"HIEEEEEEEE….!!!!!!!", Sena dkk langsung berhambur keluar melaksanakan titahnya. Dengan senang hati tentunya (?).

Di ruangan klub hanya tersisa Mamori dan Hiruma. Dalam keadaan yang bisa dibilang mengkhawatirkan, jelas-jelas karena saat itu Mamori sedang marah besar. Sebenarnya benda apakah yang dimaksud Mamori itu???

….

…

...

…Taaaraaa… ternyata penyebabnya adalah sapu.

Iya, Mamori menemukan sapunya dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan. Babak belur disana sini dan …. Stop! Stop! Memangnya sapu itu manusia?? *author digaplok*

Maksudnya sapu itu dalam keadaan patah dan sudah tidak dapat digunakan lagi. Padahal sapu itu adalah sapu yang biasa dia gunakan untuk melindungi Sena dari Hiruma atau untuk menghadapi Bazooka dan senjata-senjata api lainnya milik Hiruma. Selain itu sapu itu adalah sapu yang selalu menemaninya disaat bersih-bersih, dan merupakan benda yang disayangi Mamori, tentunya setelah Kue Sus dan Creampuff. *lebay banget*

Maka dari itu mengapa Mamori jadi uring-uringan dan marah-marah seperti ini. Karena menurut jejak yang dia temukan di TKP, ada bekas permen karet yang menempel di ujung sapu itu. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa dijadikan tersangka dalam kasus ini adalah…. Commander from the hell, Hiruma Youichi!

**FLASBACK…**

BRUAAKKK…. KLAKKK….

Saat istirahat sekolah, Hiruma masuk ke ruangan klub terburu-buru dengan menjeblakkan pintunya. Tanpa disadari bersamaan dengan kejadian tadi, terdengar pula bunyi patah.

"Eh? Bunyi sialan apa tadi?", ucap Hiruma pada dirinya sendiri. Hiruma tidak mempedulikannya lagi, dan langsung mengambil lembar-lembaran dokumen yang dia butuhkan. Setelah selesai, saat akan menutup pintu ruang klub, tiba-tiba dari dari balik pintu yang terbanting keras tadi saat Hiruma masuk, jatuhlah sebuah benda ke lantai. Hiruma meniliknya, dan terlihatlah sebuah sapu yang teronggok mengenaskan di sisi gelap pintu itu.

"Cih, ternyata hanya sapu sialan", Hiruma meludahkan permen karetnya lalu langsung memungut sapunya dan melempar ke gudang. Tentu saja perlakuan itu membuat keadaan sang sapu menjadi lebih mengenaskan. Tanpa disengaja ternyata permen karet mint free sugar Hiruma tadi menempel pada ujung sapu!

END OF FLASBACK

Kembali ke tempat Mamori dan Hiruma..

"Hiruma-kun!", Mamori mulai lagi tetapi suaranya tidak sekeras yang tadi.

Hiruma hanya berbalik dan menatap manajernya dengan pandangan melecehkan, kemudian muncul seringaian dari wajahnya.

"Kekekeke… Hanya gara-gara sapu sialan itu kenapa sampai marah-marah, dasar manajer sialan", kekeh Hiruma. Dia geli melihat Mamori mengangkut-angkut benda sialan yang sudah rusak itu.

Mamori manyun karena merasa disepelekan.

"Nyebelin…. Argh", Mamori menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai dengan ekspresi sebal. Dia melotot ke arah setan itu.

"Kekekeke… sudahlah. Jangan sewot, dasar manajer sialan! Cepat bereskan tempat ini!", perintah Hiruma masih geli melihat Mamori.

"Baka! Dasar Hiruma-kun. Mana bisa aku bersih-bersih tanpa sapu!", Mamori masih geram.

"Cih,, sudah lakukan saja. Kau bisa pinjam sapu sialan itu dari klub kebersihan(?) sialan. Sehabis itu pulang latihan ku tunggu di depan gerbang. Ok", lanjut Hiruma dan berlalu pergi menuju tempat Sena dkk latihan.

Mamori hanya bisa mengangkat bahu mendengarnya, tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Akhirnya Mamori pergi ke klub kebersihan dan meminjam sapu dari sana. Mamori membersihkan ruang klub amefuto masih dengan menggerutu. Dia masih dongkol kepada Hiruma, tetapi heran juga. Sebenarnya pulang latihan nanti Hiruma mau apa??

~XXX~

Sepulang latihan Mamori segera beranjak menuju gerbang sekolah. Moodnya masih jelek seperti tadi.

Saat akan keluar klub Mamori berpapasan dengan Suzuna yang baru datang.

"Yaa~ Mamo-nee.. ada apa ini kok kelihatan kusut?", Tanya Suzuna bersimpati. Iya, penampilan Mamori memang agak berantakan karena masalah tadi. Dia sedang bad mood.

"Uhm,, tidak apa-apa kok Suzuna-chan", balas Mamori dengan tidak bersemangat.

"Wah, Mamo-nee sedang ada masalah ya?", Tanya Suzuna lagi.

"Tidak. Hanya sedang badmood saja", jawab Mamori. Suzuna berjengit mendengarnya, biasanya Mamori terlihat ramah dan ceria. Tapi sekarang dia terlihat seperti … kacau. 'apa gara-gara You-nii?', pikir Suzuna penasaran. Tapi pikiran itu ditepisnya ketika melihat Mamori yang akan berlalu pergi.

"Tunggu, Mamo-nee mau kemana?", Suzuna terlihat penasaran.

"Menemui setan", jawab Mamori dengan penekanan pada kata 'setan', dan segera berlalu pergi.

Suzuna berusaha mencerna kata-kata Mamori. Setelah otaknya dapat menangkapnya, gadis itu terperanjat. "jadi! Mamo-nee mau ke tempat You-ni", pekiknya.

Sena dan Monta yang baru ganti segera menghampiri Suzuna. "ada apa Suzuna?", Tanya Sena yang terkejut mendengar Suzuna bicara sendiri.

"Ya~, tadi aku bertemu Mamo-nee. Tapi wajahnya seperti sedang kesal begitu. Sena, apa kau tau yang terjadi dengannya?", Tanya Suzuna cepat.

"Er… iya, tadi Mamori-nee dan Hiruma-senpai bertengkar. Gara-gara sapu kesayangan Mamori-nee dirusaknya", balas Sena sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Eh? Sapu kesayangan?", Suzuna terkejut.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Sena. Sapu yang biasanya digunakan untuk melindungi Sena dan untuk bertarung melawan senjata-senjata Hiruma-senpai itu", jelas Monta.

"Owh jadi begitu rupanya", Suzuna manggut-manggut.

Sena tersenyum melihatnya. Dan tiba-tiba terlonjak ketika sadar tangannya sudah ditarik oleh Suzuna.

"Hieee.. Suzuna! Kita mau kemana??", Sena terkejut.

"Ikut saja! Jangan banyak protes", lanjut Suzuna sambil menarik (baca : menyeret) Sena pergi. Monta hanya bisa cengo melihat kejadian barusan.

~XXX~

"Lama sekali sih manajer sialan!", bentak Hiruma pada Mamori yang baru datang.

"…", Mamori hanya diam dan memasang muka sebal.

Hiruma hanya menggeleng dan beranjak.

"Ayo kita pergi", ajaknya singkat.

"Mau kemana?", tiba-tiba Mamori bertanya padahal dalam hati dia ingin mendiamkan setan di depannya itu karena masih begitu kesal.

"….", sekarang giliran Hiruma yang diam dia terus saja berjalan.

Mamori semakin dongkol. Ingin rasanya menonjok muka Hiruma. Tapi toh, akhirnya dia mengikutinya juga. Suasana hening menyelimuti keduanya. Sepertinya tak ada yang bermaksud memecah keheningan itu. Mamori membuang muka dari Hiruma, sedangkan Hiruma berjalan santai seperti biasanya sambil sesekali menciptakan balon dari permen karet mint free sugar-nya. Mereka tak sadar kalau di belakangnya ada dua orang yang sedang membuntuti.

~XXX~

"Stt… Sena. Sini cepat", bisik Suzuna dari semak-semak pinggir jalan. Mereka sedang mengintai

"I..iya", Sena membalasnya dengan takut-takut.

"Keadaannya bisa gawat kalau terus begini. Mereka masih marahan", lanjut Suzuna panik.

"Bagaimana ya…??", Sena malah balik tanya karena dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Suzuna berusaha memutar otaknya. Pada saat itu Suzuna melihat ada kulit pisang yang tercecer di pinggir jalan.

"Aha!", anggap saja ada bola lampu menyala di atas kepala Suzuna yang artinya dia punya ide bagus.

Dan kesempatan!

"Sena, kau berlarilah di samping Mamo-nee. Tapi sebelum mereka sadar kau harus berbelok dan bersembunyi ke gang itu", Suzuna membeberkan rencananya sambil menunjuk gang yang ada di ujung kiri jalan.

"Baik.. Suzuna", Sena mengangguk ragu-ragu.

Sena segera berlari dengan Devilbats Ghost-nya melewati Mamori. Mamori yang tubuhnya oleng malah menimpa Hiruma yang ada di sebelah kanannya. Hiruma yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi ikut jatuh terpeleset karena terdorong oleh Mamori. Jadi Mamori berada di atas Hiruma dalam posisi terbaring di jalan. Untung saja tak ada kendaraan yang lewat.

"Aduh…. Tadi itu apa?", Mamori belum menyadari apa yang terjadi. Dia masih pusing karena jatuh tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Hoi manajer sialan! Sampai kapan kau mau berada di atasku hah?!", bentak Hiruma.

Refleks Mamori menengok ke bawah, tubuhnya menimpa Hiruma!

"Ma…. Maaf Hiruma-kun. Aku tak sengaja", Mamori langsung beranjak dari posisinya tadi dengan muka blushing. Sangat memalukan batinnya. Hiruma pun juga telah bangun.

Akan tetapi Mamori jatuh lagi karena tidak menyadari ada kulit pisang di dekat kakinya. Tiba-tiba ada tangan kekar yang menahan berat tubuhnya, sehingga dia tidak terjatuh. Ternyata tangan itu milik Hiruma. Sontak muka Mamori benar-benar memerah seperti kepiting rebus ketika mendapati wajahnya dan wajah Hiruma yang begitu dekat. Dan di dalam dirinya, jantungnya sedang berdebar tak karuan. Iya, Mamori merasa deg-degan terhadap Hiruma!

Perlahan Hiruma semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Mamori. Mamori yang menyadari itu hanya pasrah saja. Dan diapun berusaha untuk menutup matanya. Jantung Mamori serasa mau meledak, tapi apa daya. Makin lama makin dekat, wajah itu, desah nafas itu, dan aroma mint yang semerbak, terasa semakin dekat. Tinggal sedikit lagi kedua bibir itu akan bersentuhan.

Tinn… Tinn… Tiba-tiba terdengar suara klakson mobil dibunyikan. Mereka berdua menghindar.

"Cih, dasar manajer sialan. Hati-hati dong, masa' jatuh 2 kali di tempat yang sama!", hardik Hiruma.

"Ehm… ma.. maaf Hiruma-kun. Tadi itu kecelakaan", sahut Mamori masih dengan wajah blushing, sepertinya dia sudah lupa dengan kemarahannya tadi.

"Sudahlah, ayo bergegas", lanjut Hiruma berjalan ke depan sambil menenteng riffle-nya.

Mamori mengikutinya dengan patuh. 'Masa tadi Hiruma-kun mau menciumku sih?', batin Mamori. Wajahnya memerah lagi mengingat kejadian itu.

Di balik semak, Suzuna mencak-mencak gara-gara mobil yang lewat tadi sehingga dia tidak jadi memperoleh foto yang menghebohkan! Sementara Sena, dia masih bersembunyi di ujung gang sambil gemetaran. Bisa gawat kalau Hiruma tahu dia yang berlari tadi.

~XXX~

Hiruma dan Mamori kini berdiri di depan sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang cukup besar. Mamori tak mengerti kenapa di ajak ke tempat seperti ini.

"Hiruma-kun, kita mau apa di sini?", Tanya Mamori penasaran.

"Belanja", jawab Hiruma singkat.

"Belanja??", Mamori makin penasaran.

"Hn", Hiruma menjawab sekenanya. Dia pun segera melangkah, menuju stand barang-barang keperluan rumah tangga. Mamori mengekor di belakangnya.

Kemudian mereka sampai di deretan alat pembersih. Ada sapu, kain pel, lap, karbol, mesin penyedot debu, dll.

"Pilihlah yang kau suka", ujar Hiruma datar.

Mamori terbelalak melihatnya. Hiruma mengajaknya ke departemen store untuk ini. Bahkan dia membebaskan untuk membeli apa saja??

"….", saking kagetnya Mamori tetap diam mematung.

"Hei,, manajer sialan! dengar aku tidak?", bentak Hiruma membuyarkan keterkejutan Mamori.

"Eh? Ehm,, iya.. Hiruma-kun. Te.. terima kasih", jawab Mamori langsung membungkuk dan menghambur ke tempat alat pembersih. Hiruma hanya menyeringai melihat tingkah manajernya itu.

~XXX~

Sementara itu, Sena dan Suzuna masih melakukan kegiatan memata-matainya tersebut. Tapi mereka kebingungan karena kehilangan jejak Hiruma dan Mamori, sebab department store itu begitu ramai.

"Suzuna.. kita mau kemana sekarang?", Tanya Sena bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kita kehilangan jejak Mamo-nee dan You-nii",desis Suzuna.

"Jadi.. kita harus bagaimana?", Sena bertanya lagi.

"Ehm.. ", Suzuna berpikir. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi yang membuatnya terkejut. Ternyata itu bunyi perut Sena.

"Sena, kau lapar ya?", Tanya Suzuna pada Sena.

"I.. iya. Aku belum makan apa-apa setelah latihan tadi", jawab Sena dengan cengiran. Suzuna tersenyum mendengarnya dan segera menggandeng tangan Sena.

"Suzuna.. kita mau apa?", Sena penasaran.

"Tentu saja makan", sahut Suzuna sambil memperlihatkan senyum manisnya. Sena blushing melihatnya.

~XXX~

Mamori selesai berbelanja, dia terlihat senang sekali. Barang-barang yang dia pesan dimintanya agar diantarkan ke sekolah Deimon langsung. Cukup banyak alat pembersih yang Mamori beli terutama sapu. Dia membeli beberapa buah sebagai cadangan. Jelas saja Mamori kan suka dengan kebersihan. Sementara Hiruma membeli beberapa keperluan American football. Dia memilih dibantu oleh Mamori. Keperluan American football itu juga mereka minta agar diantarkan ke sekolahnya.

Semenjak belanja tadi Mamori senyam-senyum terus. Wajahnya terlihat ceria dan puas sekali.

"Mamori", desis Hiruma pelan mencoba memanggil nama manajernya itu.

"Apa?", jawab Mamori masih senyam-senyum gaje.

'Cih, manajer sialan ini kenapa sih? Kok jadi aneh gini. Mana tadi aku ga sengaja manggil namanya lagi', batin Hiruma.

Karena tak mendengar jawaban dari Hiruma, Mamori mendekatinya dan menepuk pipi Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun, kau kenapa? Tadi kamu juga memanggil namaku kan?", Tanya Mamori dengan senyum manisnya.

Hiruma terpana melihat senyum Mamori tadi, mata Mamori yang sebiru batu safir membuatnya seperti terhipnotis. Hiruma belum sadar sepenuhnya dari alam pikirannya.

"Hiruma-kun!", Mamori mulai berteriak.

"Berisik!", respon Hiruma. Sambil memalingkan muka dari hadapan Mamori, berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresinya saat ini.

Mamori terlonjak, dia bingung terhadap sikap Hiruma hari ini.

"Hiruma-kun, tidak apa-apa kan?", Tanyanya lagi.

"Kekekeke.. Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya risih melihatmu senyam-senyum ga jelas gitu", ejek Hiruma.

"Apa??!", Mamori hendak marah. Tapi diurungkannya, karena dia melihat Hiruma sudah berjalan duluan.

"Kita mau kemana?", Tanya Mamori lagi menyusul Hiruma.

"Makan", jawaabnya singkat. Mamori memandang Hiruma dengan heran. Tapi kemudian malah Mamori terus asyik memandang wajah Hiruma, rambut spike, mata hijau emerald, tangan yang besar dan kuat , aroma mint yang tercium, semua itu membuat Mamori nyaman. 'Meski menakutkan, tapi sebenarnya dia baik', batin Mamori.

"Apa lihat-lihat?", sahut Hiruma ketus.

"Ternyata Hiruma-kun cakep ya, baik lagi", tanpa sadar kata-kata itu langsung terlontar dari mulut Mamori. Setelah sadar baru keceplosan bicara, dia segera membekap mulutnya dan memalingkan muka, dia tidak mau Hiruma melihat mukanya yang semerah buah apel sekarang.

Hiruma juga kaget mendengarnya, belum pernah ada gadis yang memujinya terang-terangan begitu.

"Kekekeke… dasar manajer sialan", Hiruma hanya terkekeh.

~XXX~

Di sisi lain restoran tempat Hiruma dan Mamori makan ada Sena dan Suzuna. Daritadi mereka menghabiskan waktu di restoran itu karena bosan berkeliling dan tentunya karena Sena lapar. Sena dan Suzuna bercanda ria disana. Sena yang biasanya terlihat kikuk, bisa tertawa lepas bersama Suzuna. Mereka sudah seperti sepasang kekasih.

Hiruma yang melihatnya segera mengambil sebuah buku dari sakunya dan menuliskan sesuatu.

"Kekekeke… cebol sialan dan cheer sialan sedang makan bersama, tertawa-tawa, bisa jadi bahan ancaman baru", Hiruma menyeringai.

Suzuna dan Sena yang menyadari ada Hiruma ada di dekat mereka, langsung saja terkejut.

"Hi.. Hiruma-senpai..", Sena tergagap.

Mamori yang masih di mejanya langsung ikut menghampiri Hiruma.

"Ada apa Hiruma-kun?", tanyanya pada Hiruma.

"Eh,, Sena, Suzuna. Kalian sedang apa?", Tanya Mamori setelah mengetahui bahwa Hiruma sedang memperhatikan (baca : mengancam) kedua bocah itu.

"Mamo-nee, You-nii…", Suzuna hanya nyengir. Dia kemudian segera menggandeng (baca: menyeret) Sena kabur dari tempat itu.

"Kalian mau kemana???", Tanya Mamori bingung melihat Sena dan Suzuna kabur begitu saja.

"Kekekeke…. Mungkin karena ketahuan mereka kabur", kekeh Hiruma. Mamori bengong sebentar.

"Wah, Sena sudah besar sekarang ya", Mamori berucap pada dirinya.

~XXX~

Hiruma mengantar Mamori sampai rumahnya.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya ya Hiruma-kun", Mamori berterima kasih.

"Kekekeke.. Tidak usah dipikirkan, ini kulakukan supaya manajer sialanku tidak ngambek lagi. Bisa repot kalau kau marah terus", jelas Hiruma sambil tertawa ala setan seperti biasanya. Mamori blushing mendengar kata 'manajer sialanku' dari mulut Hiruma. Entah mengapa panggilan itu terasa lebih lembut dari biasanya.

"Maaf", jawab Mamori tersipu.

"Lain kali jangan marah-marah lagi hanya gara-gara masalah sapu sialan itu. Bisa-bisa latihan akan tertunda karena kau uring-uringan seperti tadi. Kasihan bocah-bocah sialan yang mendengar kau mengamuk", sindir Hiruma.

"Iya… iya.. baik kapten", jawab Mamori enteng, dia sedang tidak ingin marah.

"Ada satu lagi yang kurang", ujar Hiruma datar.

"Apa itu?", Mamori penasaran.

"Tutup matamu", perintah Hiruma.

"Eh?", Mamori tak mengerti. Tapi tetap menurutinya. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya, aroma mint yang membuatnya melayang. Mereka berciuman!!

"Itu sebagai lanjutan yang tadi", Hiruma tersenyum jahil.

Mamori benar-benar malu sekaligus senang sekarang. Hal yang sulit dipercaya, si setan telah menciumnya!

"Terima kasih!", sahut Mamori cepat dan langsung berbalik memasuki rumahnya. Dia tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi.

Di luar rumah keluarga Anezaki, Hiruma menyeringai senang. Kemudian berjalan pulang menuju apartemennya.

_~SELESAI~

Itu tadi fict yang saya buat…

Mohon reviewnya dan saran yang membangun supaya saya bisa terus menulis untuk FFN ini… Arigatou~~ ^^

Ririn..


End file.
